Maquinaciones
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Cornelius Fudge cansado de las historias de Dumbledore y Harry, decide tomar cartas en el asunto y contraatacar.


_Todo el mundo cree en aquello que teme o desea de Jean de la Fontaine_

* * *

**Maquinaciones**

Era mas de medianoche, no había ni un alma en la calle. En la oscuridad tres hombres se dirigían hacia un pequeño punto de luz situado al final de la calle principal.

Cuando llegaron uno de ellos llamó a la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos un joven pelirrojo y de aspecto muy pulcro les abrió la puerta.

¿Si?- dijo el joven

Venimos a ver al Sr. Fudge - dijo uno de los hombres. - Nos pidió que viniéramos.-

Weasley, dejales pasar- oyó decir a Fudge.

¡Pasen!- dijo el joven mientras les indicaba un pequeño saloncito que había a la derecha de la puerta.

El joven Weasley les hizo pasar a una estancia donde el ministro les estaba esperando. Tomó los abrigos al tiempo que Fudge le pedía que les trajera un té.

Era un cuarto pequeño, con las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro. En la habitación había un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, casi siempre tenía las contraventanas cerradas. Del techo colgaba una pequeña lampara que iluminaba el cuarto. Para la ocasión, Fudge había dispuesto cuatro sillones y una mesita de té en el centro.

Hola, Lorcan, cuanto tiempo. ¿Como estas?- dijo Fudge saludando efusivamente al hombre mas mayor del grupo.

Bien para mi edad. - contestó el hombre mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones - Veo que ahora tienes eso que los muggles llaman: un mayordomo -

Es Percy Weasley, mi nuevo asistente. Un buen chico y muy competente. No como su padre- dijo Fudge. - Ademas no me fió de mis elfos, son demasiado cotillas.-

Cuanta razón tienes, Cornelius.- dijo el viejo.- Su padre podría haber llegado lejos, si no fuera por esa afición que tiene con los muggles y sus inventos.

Supongo que no nos habrás hecho venir aquí a estas horas, para tomar el té y hablarnos de lo bueno que es tu asistente, ¿verdad?- dijo otro de los hombres mientras encendía su pipa.

Enseguida el humo verdoso que emanaba la pipa inundó la habitación. En ese momento entró Percy con el té y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita.

Muy bien, Percy. Puedes retirarte- le dijo Fudge.- Si te necesito ya te avisare.-

El hombre mas viejo soltó una risilla mientras se revolvía en el sillón, el chico salió discretamente de la habitación.

Y bien, vas a decirnos por fin para que demonios nos has hecho venir hasta aquí- dijo Lorcan mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.- Muy bueno el té. Desde luego ese chico tiene madera de elfo.-

¡Dumbledore!- dijo de repente Fudge

Todos se quedaron mirando al ministro como si hubiera soltado una tontería.

¡Vamos, Cornelius! ¿Nos has hecho venir solo por que has tenido una pataleta con Dumbledore?- inquirió el hombre de la pipa.

¡No es una pataleta! Dice que Vold... - dijo pálido y con las manos temblorosas.- Que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto.-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los tres hombres mayores estaban pálidos como velas y ninguno dijo nada, solo el mas joven hizo ruido al sorber de la taza de té.

¡Jovencito! Un poco mas de respeto- le increpó el hombre mayor mientras se revolvía en su asiento.- Cornelius, si haces el favor de explicarnos.-

Resulta que ha sido el joven Potter el que afirmó que... El-Señor-tenebroso regresó durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que fue... él el que asesinó al pobre hijo de Amos Diggory- al pronunciar este nombre, los dos hombres mas mayores empezaron a murmurar, lamentándose por la perdida.- Y no solo eso, si no, que ese viejo chalado parece que corrobora la "versión", y lo ha contado delante de todo el colegio. Os lo podéis creer ¡delante de todos los niños!- Cuando terminó se dejó caer en el sillón.

Unos murmullos de indignación recorrieron la habitación. Los dos hombres mayores comentaban entre sí, mientras que el mas joven permanecía en silencio observando la escena.

Y, ¿que piensas hacer, Cornelius?- pregunto el hombre de la pipa

No lo se- contestó Fudge.- La verdad es que va a ser difícil hacer algo. Esos dos son muy valorados dentro de la comunidad mágica, y nadie pone en duda cualquier cosa que hagan o digan por muy ilegal o estrafalaria que sea. Me temo que no podremos evitar que se extienda el pánico. Y...

Puede que yo tenga la solución- dijo el mas joven, que hasta ahora solo se había limitado a escuchar.

¡Mocoso insolente! No tienes ni idea de lo que dices.- le espetó el anciano mientras se volvía a revolver en su asiento.- En mis tiempos cuando era Primer Ministro, una interrupción así te habría llevado hasta Azkaban.

Cálmense un poco Sr. McLaird, por favor- dijo el hombre de la pipa.- Seguro que, aquí, nuestro joven amigo puede dar con una solución a nuestro problema-

¡Ese mocoso no es amigo mio!- gritó el viejo Lorcan.

Esta bien, continué por favor- dijo el hombre de la pipa intentando calmar al anciano.

Pues bien si ellos tratan de infundir miedo a través de "esa confianza" que transmiten. Nosotros podemos desacreditarles, de esa manera la gente dejara de verlos como los salvadores del mundo y confiara en quien debe confiar. En usted Sr. Ministro.- explicó el mas joven.

Parece un buen plan. Pero, ¿como puedo saber que saldrá bien?- dijo el ministro.

Digamos, que, durante el torneo empezamos a "experimentar" con el joven Potter- contestó el joven extendiéndole un ejemplar de El Profeta donde se podía leer en el titular "Harry Potter … - Nuestra querida reportera Rita Skeeter, realizó un fabuloso trabajo de seguimiento al tal Potter durante el torneo. Con excelentes resultados, que...

¡No me gusta!- interrumpió Fudge devolviendole el periódico

¿Que no le gusta, Cornelius?- preguntó el joven.

Pues... todo- contestó el ministro. - Para empezar esa reportera suya, Rita... no-se-que. Es demasiado frívola, y ademas, quien nos asegura que no acabara publicando cosas a favor "esos dos".

Tranquilo, Cornelius- dijo el joven director- He pensado en ello, y estaría dispuesto a cederle el mando de mi periódico al Ministerio con tal de devolver el prestigio de nuestro querido Ministro. Y eso incluye no solo el control sobre las noticias, si no, también sobre nuestros empleados. Lo he visto hacer a los muggles y tiene muy buenos resultados. Además veo que no le caen muy bien ni el joven Potter, ni Dumbledore, piense que así se libraría de esas "molestias".

Fudge se quedó mirando fijamente el periódico que había dejado en la mesita. Era una oferta muy tentadora y también muy arriesgada para un hombre de su posición.

Está bien. Lo haré- dijo Fudge de mala gana.- Le enviare, alguno de mis funcionarios para que "trabajen para usted".-

Muy bien, Sr. Fudge, veo que lo ha entendido a la perfección- le dijo el joven director.- Creame no se arrepentirá.- Y dicho esto el hombre mas joven se acercó a la chimenea y mediante los polvos flu desapareció.

Por un momento Fudge tuvo la sensación de que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Pero una charla con sus colegas, le apaciguó los remordimientos que empezaban a aflorar. Tal vez, esos dos se habían pasado de la raya y era hora de hacerles ver que con el Ministerio de Magia no se jugaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el mundo mágico se despertó con su ejemplar de El Profeta, podía ver que no había ninguna mención ni a Voldemort, ni a lo ocurrido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, solo se mencionaba la muerte de Cedric Diggory como un desafortunado accidente del que hacían responsable a Dumbledore por "mala organización del torneo" y de no disponer de las medidas de seguridad apropiadas.

Fue entonces cuando Fudge, que se disponía a ir al trabajo, vio que en el saloncito en el había estado reunido la noche anterior había una figura sentada en un bonito sillón azul de estilo francés, de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando se fijó en quien era, el escaso desayuno que había tomado se le empezaba a revolver en el estomago. Era la última persona a la que deseaba ver y con la que quería hablar, pero allí estaba sentado tranquilamente tomando un té.

Fudge hizo de tripas corazón y entró en la habitación. Estuvo un buen rato callado, no quería ser él el que rompiese el incomodo silencio.

Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, Cornelius- le dijo la figura.- Ha vuelto.-

Ya, solo por que el joven Potter lo diga te lo tienes que creer.- gritaba Fudge.- Albus, a veces pienso que eres demasiado ingenuo, y no ves mas allá de tus narices. Pero no voy a seguir tolerando que ese Potter se pase las leyes del ministerio por donde quiera, por muy "niño-que-sobrevivió" que sea. No voy a consentir que altere la paz de la comunidad solo por no poder explicar razonablemente lo que le paso al hijo de Diggory, inventándose eso de que... Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado le había asesinado.-

Fudge hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó.

Así que, si aun conservas un mínimo de dignidad sabrás, como una de las personas mas respetadas que conozco, que es lo mas conveniente que hay que hacer en este caso – terminó Fudge.

Lo se – dijo Dumbledore. Y tal como había aparecido él, el sillón y la taza de té, desaparecieron. Dejando al ministro a punto de estallar.

En ese momento el desayuno que se había tomado hacía un rato empezó a hervir en su estomago. Era como si le fuera a salir por las orejas. En un ataque de ira cogió uno de los jarroncitos que había encima de la chimenea y lo arrojó contra el suelo. En su cabeza todavía resonaba la breve charla con Dumbledore.

Respiró hondo y se puso de camino al Ministerio. Se iban a enterar de como las gastaba el Ministerio, y él mismo. No dispuesto a tolerar que un mocoso mentiroso y un viejo chalado le tomasen por idiota.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen a mi, si no, a J.K. Rowling  
**Nota 1:** Fic hecho para el reto "Citas Celebres" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black


End file.
